dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Numbered Power Levels
Remember to use this page. Zendarmanitan (talk) 17:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) zendarmanitan Jeez! I know Multiverse Warriors have a high end power, but is above fiftymillion (1,000,000,000,000,000,000) is VERY THING THAT A body can handle! Even a body of God not support that much power. Culumon (talk) 12:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) 16's powerlevel is way too close to 17 and 18's IMO. 16 is at least 3x times 17 in strength because he fought against Cell (after he absorbed thousands of people) and was even with him. the same Cell who took a direct hit from Piccolo's light grenade (an attack that is amplied at least a little more than the special beam cannon) and recieved little to no damage, than he one shots Piccolo breaking his neck. This Piccolo fought evenly with 17, they both got owned by cell 1st form (post human absorbsions). ---- Those Universe 19 guys are no where near SSJ2 tier, they probably barely even ASSJ tier. For one 16 did infinitely better against Eleim (or whatever the heck his name is) than he did against Semi-Perfect Cell (Cell's 2nd form). Cell tanked a direct hit to the face and didn't budge (it was like a normal person hitting a brick wall), but this Eleim guy took some hits from 16 and he felt them. After Eleim beats 16 one of his buddies from u19 was bragging to Goku about how Eleim's victory, but Goku IS FLATOUT unimpressed and say 16's weak. to which the dude from u19 eyes widen out of his skull, that says they didn't really consider 16 a weaking themselves (proving they aren't SSJ2 and Semi-Perfect Cell >> Eleim > 16 is much more realistic). ---- I don't think U18 Goku and Vegeta are as high as you placed them. The author of DBM said they aren't even double what they were in the Buu Saga. Which means in my opinion that SSJ3 Goku is still weaker than Mystic Gohan, but for some reason you have SSJ Goku and Vegeta above Gohan and Gotenks. Why? ---- U13 Vegeta and U13 Kakarotto are at least Cell Game tier SSJ's. As SSJ's they stronger than the Cell juniors period. U18 Vegeta stated that that his U13 counterpart is around not exactly but around half as strong him in the same forms. So it geos like this IMO: percentage wise. MSSJ tier: U18 SSJ Goku: (100%): 160,000,000,000 U18 SSJ Vegeta (93.75%): 150,000,000,000 Super Bojack (78.125%): 125,000,000,000 Base Gotenks (75%): 120,000,000,000 U12 SSJ Trunks (62.5%): 100,000,000,000 U13 SSJ Vegeta (50%): 80,000,000,000 U17 Perfect Cell Dabura (46.875%): 75,000,000,000 U11 Dabura (45%): 72,000,000,000 U13 SSJ Kakarotto (43.75%): 70,000,000,000 U16 SSJ Pan (41.25%): 66,000,000,000 U18 Uub = U6 Base Bojack (39.0625%): 62,500,000,000 U6 Zangya (37.5%): 60,000,000,000 U16 Base Bra (34.375%): 55,000,000,000 U16/U18 Piccolo w/o weights (32.5%): 52,000,000,000 U17 Cell Jr: 50,000,000,000 ASSJ Tier U16/U18 SSJ Trunks (30%): 48,000,000,000 U16/U18 SSJ Goten: 45,000,000,000 U18 SSJ Pan (27.5%) = 44,000,000,000 Bujin (25%): 40,000,000,000 ........ As for Pan she's above half of Kakarotto's strength, sure she's weaker than U13 Kakarotto but she says she will soon surpass him so it can't be by too much she's around 55%-60% of him. Which is the same range SSJ2 Gohan had on Perfect Cell full power. She no match for him and would get decimated easily, but at the same time she's not multiple folds below him because it would be impossible to surpass him soon if that were the case. U18 Pan is on the upper half of ASSJ tier and rivals an unfused Goten and Trunks strength wise. Goku and vegeta have been training a lot that explains their powers. The reason I made goku stronger than gohan is because he should at least surpass base vegeto who is stronger than gohan. I forgot to sign my name i nthe last few posts but i changed the levels a little like you asked.Zendarmanitan (talk) 23:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC)zendarmanitan i fixed it dude leave more suggestionsZendarmanitan (talk) 00:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC)zendarmanitan I wasn't trying to rude with my critisms but I just wanted to voice my opinions. And the flaws here. and about your statement on goku being stronger base Vegito. No way unless you're talking about SSJ3 pushed ways beyond his limits and even that is unlikely. What many people (not everybody but many still to this day) deny is the massive gap between SSJ3 Goku and Mytic Gohan in the buu arc. It's a gap that IMO, can't be any smaller than 6 fold IMO. Then You have the author say that Goku is not much stronger (less than 2x) than he was is the Buu Saga. So the gap wasn't closed between Goku and Gohan, Goku would need another additional 5x multiplier to his SSJ3 power or SSJ4 to be within range of defeating Gohan in hand to hand combat. And Base Vegito is an additional 25-40% stronger than Gohan. So Goku and Vegeta at full power together are irrelevant to even Base Vegito. SSJ2 Vegeta and SSJ2 Goku are nowhere near Gohan at all. While on that subject SSJ Bra transformed in an angry rage wanting to kill Bojack for killing Pan, Gast and Cell didn't seem to care, But when Gohan went to full power Cell and Gast Carcolh eyes snapped in Gohan's direction with surprised expressions on their faced. That to me suggest a strong posibbility that Mystic Gohan is stronger than SSJ Bra, but due to his comments about Bra, he's weaker than SSJ2 Bra. FP SSJ Vegito >>>>>>>> SSJ2 Bra >>> Base Vegtio >> Mystic Gohan >>> FP SSJ Bra SSJ2 Bra (100%) : 62,500,000,000,000 FP SSJ3 Goku (60%): 37,500,000,000,000 (absolute limits) / a guess on How strong FP SSJ3 Goku will be. Base Vegeto (48%): 30,000,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan (40%): 25,000,000,000,000 Gast Carcolh = Perfect Cell (24%): 15,000,000,000,000 SSJ Bra (20%): 12,500,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (8%): 5,000,000,000,000 well remember that according to the tier list gotens is far stronger than gohan but no one cared. Bra was also sure she could beat gotenks. also with uub kaio ken x 20 he should be stronger than majin buu and it was stated that ssj goku is twice as strong as kai o ken 20x uub. And i ndbz goku needed ssj3 to surpass majin buu. For one in my IMO some of the numbers are to high but there your numbers. So, I'm going to give you my estimates and suggestion's to help you out, using your multiplier's for the SSJ transformations (SSj: 50x base, SSJ2: 5x, SSJ3 10x). Too High: Bra U16 (still) Bra is overrated. Gohan simply said SSJ Vegito was never forced to use SSJ2 before even against Bra. Yes her SSJ2 power is second only to SSJ Vegito. but IMO doesn't mean she's close to him in strength. Gast, Cell and many others reactions speaks volumes. Cell and Gast reacted to Gohan and not SSJ Bra. That a strongest suggestion of Mystic Gohan > SSJ Bra. But at the same time Gohan comments about Bra hint she her SSJ2 Form is above him probably by as much as 4x him. But I believe SSJ Vegito is above SSJ2 Bra by enough that he can one shot KO him. I'd decrease SSJ to 12,000,000,000,000 on your list and put SSJ2 Bra at 60,000,000,000,000. This would be a little better. East Supreme Kai (he's on the same level as the universe 19 guys). 4,000,000,000 Xeniloum and Eleim (I already said these guys aren't more than 2x Andriod 16 beacuse they aren't strong enough to tank his blows, but you have a 10x between Eleim and 16 which is way higher than the gap Cell 2nd form had on 16. Forget about Piccolo's they were only unlucky to be facing Buu comment. Eleim had to extert some effort to beat 16, but 2nd form Cell didn't (with a 3x gap). they are stronger than 16 but way weaker than Cell's Second form. I'd take them down to probably 4,000,000,000. 2nd form Cell (full power): 7,500,000,000 Yamcha U9: he only defeated 18 handily. When Yamcha takes a direct hit from the light Grenade with no damage then you can say he's equal to 16, let alone stronger than him. 1,500,000,000 is a better level for him. Andriod 17 and 18: are way too high, they are stronger than Frieza sure but not ten fold Frieza. more only 4-5x. And the author stated that 18 is stronger than 17. 17 is still at least 3x weaker than 16. 17: 800,000,000. 18: 900,000,000. Just a suggestion. U18 Goku and Vegeta are okay, Good job there; but it won't hurt to put Base Vegito down to 20,000,000,000,000. It places Goku above Base Vegito like you wanted while keeping him above Mystic Gohan (by a Gotenks Buu stomping Mystic Gohan gap). Vegito: 20,000,000,000,000 / SSJ: 1,000,000,000,000,000 / SSJ2: 5,000,000,000,000,000/ SSJ3 50,000,000,000,000,000 Broly can come down too: Broly: 6,000,000,000,000/ SSJ: 300,000,000,000,000 / Broly LSSJ: 750,000,000,000,000 (start) / LSSJ: 6,000,000,000,000,000 (end) Uub: 200,000,000,000 ; (KK10x): 2,000,000,000,000 ; (KK20x): 4,000,000,000,000 --- Too Low: South Supreme Kai: South Kai should be within rivaling range of Fat Buu and they both should be above SSJ2 Goku. This is not EOZ levels where Base Goku is MSSJ Tier. Goku in this comic is closer to Buu Saga levels than his EOZ levels.They are not below SSJ2 Goku. Fat Buu would be more: 4,000,000,000,000. South Kai would be more 3,750,000,000,000. Perfect Cell: 275,000,000,000 (against Dabura), 2,200,000,000,000 (against Bojack) Super Bojack (400,000,000,000) >>> U16 SSJ Pan (250,000,000,000) 16 >= Base Bra (240,000,000,000) Zangya is way too low. She is MSSJ tier at least (240,000,000,000), Bido (225,000,000,000), Bujin (180,000,000,000). U12 SSJ Trunks is more: 375,000,000,000 U13 Vegeta and U13 Kakarotto are stronger than you think. U13 SSJ Kakarotto could be around equal to U16 SSJ Pan at 250,000,000,000, while U13 SSJ Vegeta can be 300,000,000,000. The Kai's are ranked like this compared to Goku: SSJ3 Goku (25,000,000,000,000) South Kaioshin (3,750,000,000,000) SSJ2 Goku (2,500,000,000,000) Grand Kaioshin (1,250,000,000,000) SSJ Goku (500,000,000,000) West Kaioshin (250,000,000,000) North Kaioshin (50,000,000,000) Base Goku (10,000,000,000) East Kaioshin (4,000,000,000) well the origioanl from is much stronger than the 2nd transmormation for frost demons. freiza spiked from like 2 mil to 120 mil. So I made the androids ten folds. considering in u 18 they didn't beat kdi buu I decided to put them a south kaioshin a little over fat buu I made some changes. Add more suggestions. i don't mind constructive critisicm and telling me makes more sense than changing it. Zendarmanitan (talk) 23:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC)zendarmanitan U12 USSJ Trunks has way more power than android 16 because he had way more power than him when he first met him when he only turned ssj I'm sorry but I can't let this one go, but '''YOU HAVE BASE BRA FRIEZA TIER! '''According to this Frieza Tier x50 = SSJ Bra then x5 = SSJ2 Bra <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Mystic Gohan, if this stupid, rediculous and extremely laughable is true than there is no way in the world she in anywhere near Gohan unless you want to ultra nerf everybody to make Frieza's weak ass seem relevant. Base Bra is MSSJ Tier, at least no weaker than Zangya. There no way in the universe that Base Bra should in anyway be assiociated with a weakling like frieza, no way no how! okay i managed to change those levels and still make goku weaker than gohan and gotenks. But i made the levels high again but not as high as the first time. If your wondering why the androids are like 20 fold freiza its because i found that vegeta zenkai was 6,000,000 against freiza and from the fusion reborn movie gohan without being mistic one shotted freiza final form while being surpressed so i needed to make them a little stronger Zendarmanitan (talk) 00:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC)zendarmanitan Btw i menat to put 160,000,000,000 for bra but i messed up so it became 160,000,000. Sorry about that. Zendarmanitan (talk) 00:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC)zendarmanitan Guys, there many correct views of numbered power levels, but there many awesomely stupid things! First of all, many of you use multipliers like SSJ:50Xbase! Let it be, but there a many cases like Goku (universes 13/18), Vegeta(universes13/18), U16 Pan, U16 Bra, and finally Vegetto, who obviously use their MSSJ to turn in the first level of SSJ! In that case the multiplier at least is 100Xbase! But there the case of Gotenks who never has learned how to turn MSSJ! The other multipliers work very well! There many too high values for Base Vegetto for example: let's say is stronger than Mystic Gohan, but not twice! Let's say Gohan full power in both universes (16 and 18) is 10,000,000,000,000 - then i'm sure Base Vegetto is something like 12,000,000,000,000! There are the case of SSJ3 Goku, i'm sure he surpassed Mystic Gohan two years after the battle of Majin Buu, but let's say Salagir is right and he didn't, so I'm sure SSJ3 Goku at least is on the level of Mystic Gohan or above, something like this i would make the In-between Tier's numbered power levels: SSJ1 Gotenks (25,000,000,000,000) FPSSJ3 Goku (20,000,000,000,000) Base Vegetto (12,000,000,000,000) Mystic Gohan (10,000,000,000,000) MSSJ1 Bra (8,000,000,000,000) Gast Carcolh=Super Perfect Cell (6,000,000,000,000) -guess for Gast Carcolh The SSJ"4" Numbered power levels SSJ2 Gotenks (125,000,000,000,000) theoretically, because is no mention of SSJ2 State of Gotenks, or it was skiped SSJ2 Bra (40,000,000,000,000) The SSJ"5" Numbered Power levels SSJ3 Gotenks (1,250,000,000,000,000) MSSJ1 Vegetto (1,200,000,000,000,000) The most powerfull warrior is of course is Vegetto in his SSJ2 and SSJ3 form, but no way he could be twice as strong like Mystic Gohan! Of course he trained but not so intense way like Goku and Vegeta during 20 years! We don't know anythingabout Vegeta's new form, but i guess it has to be comparable to Base Vegetto's strengt! ------------------------------ There is no need for an increasing SSJ multiplier. Goku and Vegeta stated that MSSJ is the same as as a regular SSJ expect with no stamina loss. Universo 3 King Piccolo Almost as powerful as Bardock SSJ? But was too weak to Dragon Ball, 260 of power... Or merging with Kami I think that could reach both piccolo and nail(more powerful than 2) when they could not with the 3rd form of freezer.. User:Grandpiece Okay i fixed the mssj so it didn't double but i might have made a few mistakes if i have point it out Zendarmanitan (talk) 03:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC)zendarmanitan